musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Hallo Spaceboy (single):David Bowie
"Hallo Spaceboy" is a song by David Bowie from his 1995 album Outside, and was issued as a single in 1996. Bowie and Brian Eno co-wrote the song. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hallo_Spaceboy# hide *1 Song development *2 Remixes *3 Track listing **3.1 CD: BMG-Arista / 74321 35383 2 Europe **3.2 CD: RCA-BMG 74321 35384 2 United Kingdom **3.3 CD: BMG-Arista / 74321 35382 2 Europe **3.4 CD: BMG-Arista / BVCA-8820 Japan **3.5 UK 7" version **3.6 12": BMG-Arista / SPACE 2 Europe **3.7 12": BMG / SPACE 3 United Kingdom **3.8 12": Virgin / SPRO-11513 United States *4 Production credits *5 Live versions *6 Other releases *7 Chart performance *8 Cover versions *9 References *10 External links Song developmenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=1 edit Bowie wrote the song in mostly-improvised sessions with his band in 1995, and intentionally wrote it with a Nine Inch Nails-like vibe.[1] Bowie went on to say: I adore that track. In my mind, it was like Jim Morrison meets industrial. When I heard it back, I thought, "Fuck me. It's like metal Doors." It's an extraordinary sound.[1] Remixeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=2 edit The commercial (i.e. non-promo) version of the single featured Pet Shop Boys remix as the lead track, not the original album version. In contrast to the original, the single remix was far more disco-oriented and featured additional lyrics sung by Neil Tennant. The introduction was sampled from the opener to Outside, "Leon Take Us Outside". Bowie initially expressed reservation about the additions, which referenced and "cut-up" the lyrics to Space Oddity, but later agreed that they worked well so long as Tennant sung them.[2] The 12" remix, which was only released on promo 12", eventually surfaced on Pet Shop Boys' remix collection Disco 4, which was released by EMI in October 2007. In 2004, it was already released on the bonus disc of the re-released Bowie album. Bowie and Pet Shop Boys performed a live version of the remixed song at the Brit Awards in February 1996.[3] Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=3 edit *All tracks by Bowie/Eno unless noted. CD: BMG-Arista / 74321 35383 2 Europehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy (Pet Shop Boys remix)" – 4:25 #"Under Pressure (live)" (Mercury/Deacon/Taylor/May/Bowie) – 4:07 *released in a card sleeve CD: RCA-BMG 74321 35384 2 United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Pet Shop Boys remix) – 4:25 #"Under Pressure" (live) (Mercury/Deacon/Taylor/May/Bowie) – 4:07 #"Moonage Daydream" (live) (Bowie) – 5:25 #"The Hearts Filthy Lesson" (Radio Edit) (Bowie/Eno/Gabrels/Kizilcay/Campbell) – 4:56 CD: BMG-Arista / 74321 35382 2 Europehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=6 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Pet Shop Boys remix) – 4:25 #"Under Pressure" (live) (Mercury/Deacon/Taylor/May/Bowie) – 4:07 #"Moonage Daydream" (live) (Bowie) – 5:25 #"The Hearts Filthy Lesson" (Bowie Mix) (Bowie/Eno/Gabrels/Kizilcay/Campbell) – 4:56 CD: BMG-Arista / BVCA-8820 Japanhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Pet Shop Boys remix) – 4:25 #"Under Pressure" (live) (Mercury/Deacon/Taylor/May/Bowie) – 4:07 #"Moonage Daydream" (live) (Bowie) – 5:25 #"The Hearts Filthy Lesson" (Rubber Mix) (Bowie/Eno/Gabrels/Kizilcay/Campbell) – 4:56 UK 7" versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=8 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy (Pet Shop Boys remix)" – 4:25 #"The Hearts Filthy Lesson (Radio edit)" (Bowie/Eno/Gabrels/Kizilcay/Campbell) – 3:33 12": BMG-Arista / SPACE 2 Europehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=9 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (12" remix) – 6:34 12": BMG / SPACE 3 United Kingdomhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=10 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Double Click mix) – 7:47 #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Instrumental) – 7:41 #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Lost in Space mix) – 6:29 12": Virgin / SPRO-11513 United Stateshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=11 edit #"Hallo Spaceboy" (12" remix) – 6:45 #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Pet Shop Boys remix) – 4:25 #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Double Click mix) – 7:47 #"Hallo Spaceboy" (Lost in Space mix) – 6:29 *US promo Production creditshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=12 edit *Producers: **David Bowie **Brian Eno **David Richards *Musicians: **David Bowie: Vocals, Keyboards, Guitar, Saxophone **Brian Eno: Synthesizers **Reeves Gabrels: Guitar **Erdal Kizilcay: Bass, Keyboards **Mike Garson: Piano **Sterling Campbell: Drums Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=13 edit *Bowie performed the song with Pet Shop Boys at the 1996 Brit Awards.[4] *In the autumn 1995, Bowie performed this song together with Nine Inch Nails. *A version recorded in 1996 at the Phoenix Festival in England was released on the various artist compilation Phoenix Festival in 1997 and on the live album LiveAndWell.com in 2000. *At Bowie's 50th Birthday Bash in New York January 1997, the song was performed together with Foo Fighters. This version featured Zachary Alford, William Goldsmith and Dave Grohl on three different drum sets and Nate Mendel and Gail Ann Dorsey on two bass guitars. *Bowie performed the song live at BBC Radio Theatre, London, on 27 June 2000, and a recording of this performance was included on the bonus disc accompanying the first releases of Bowie at the Beeb''in 2000. *A November 2003 live performance from the A Reality Tour is included on the ''A Reality Tour DVD, released in 2004, as well as the A Reality Tour album, released in 2010. Other releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=14 edit *The Pet Shop Boys remix was released as an additional track on Outside – version 2 and is included on some editions of the 2002 compilation Best of Bowie. *Several of the remixes (mostly from the 12" promo singles) was released on the 2004 limited 2CD edition of Outside. *The extended Pet Shop Boys remix of Hallo Spaceboy is included on the Pet Shop Boys album Disco 4, released on 8 October 2007. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=15 edit Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hallo_Spaceboy&action=edit&section=16 edit *Pet Shop Boys performed the song live with Sylvia Mason-James singing the Bowie part. This was released on the video Somewhere – Live at the Savoy (1997). *Behemoth recorded the song during their Thelema.6 recording session. This was released on the Antichristian Phenomenon EP in 2001 *Indie band First of June recorded their version of the song for the tribute album Spiders from Venus: Indie Women Artists and Female-Fronted Bands Cover David Bowie in 2003. *Norwegian power/progressive metal band Pagan's Mind covered the song on their 2007 album God's Equation. Category:1996 singles